Debí suponerlo
by Morgaine3
Summary: ¿Qué sucede en el corazón de Hermione cuando recuerda la forma en que logró que Harry estuviera con ella? ¿Será verdad lo que piensa? Capitulo TRES...Hermione se llevará una sorpresa.
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Harry Potter me pertenecen, sólo escribo por diversión, sin algún afán de lucro ^.^  
  
Es una pequeña historia, y bien, se me ocurrió después de ver la segunda película. Si quieren que la continúe, me lo dicen y con todo gusto.  
  
Ah! Algunas de las frases del fic, no son mías, las tomé del mail que me envió una amiga.  
  
Espero les guste. Está muy triste......(Buaaaaaa)  
  
  
  
  
  
PDV de Hermione.  
  
  
  
Supongo que debí saberlo......  
  
Pero la ilusión es un veneno demasiado poderoso que te impide ver con claridad.  
  
Y la ilusión empezó con aquellas palabras....ese día en la enfermería en mi segundo año:  
  
-Hermione, despierta, te necesito.......-  
  
"Te necesito"  
  
¿Por qué llegue a pensar que me necesitaba porque me amaba, y no al revés....?  
  
A fin de cuentas, tenía sólo doce años y pocos días. Así que no era totalmente conciente de el daño que podría hacerme caer en la ilusión.  
  
Pero, por Dios, debí saberlo.....  
  
El sólo me necesitaba porque yo era la amiga que le resolvía la vida; la que encontraba la manera de ayudarlo a salir a flote..... la que lo sabía todo....  
  
La amiga.  
  
No la mujer......  
  
Nunca la mujer.....  
  
Y yo no quise verlo.....ni siquiera imaginarlo.  
  
Me concentré en pensar que él tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que me amaba, tal y como yo lo amaba a él.  
  
  
  
Pero cuando ese día llegó....al menos cuando él me lo dijo......que me amaba tanto.....que me necesitaba tanto......  
  
Debí haberlo supuesto.  
  
No me necesitaba porque me amaba, me amaba porque me necesitaba.  
  
Y de nada me sirvió tanta inteligencia para darme cuenta en ese instante.....  
  
Pero no puedo culparlo.  
  
Oh...no; no puedo culparlo.  
  
Por Dios, que se lo mucho que él se esforzó....  
  
Por amarme.....  
  
OH! ¡Cómo duele!  
  
Amar no requiere de algún esfuerzo, de algún trabajo......de alguna esclavitud.  
  
Amar es ser libre; como yo lo fui.  
  
Pero él....  
  
¿Cómo puedo odiarlo? ¿Cómo puedo siquiera culparlo?  
  
El no era libre.  
  
Y yo lo veía en sus ojos; porque no me reflejaban su sonrisa.  
  
Y es que yo fui la culpable. A fin de cuentas, yo fui la culpable.  
  
Tan grande fue mi amor, que él se sintió retenido y creyó estar enamorado.  
  
Y después.......  
  
Después se dio cuenta de que no me amaba.....  
  
Pero......  
  
No me amaba como mujer, pero si lo suficiente como su amiga para nunca atreverse a romper mi corazón.  
  
Y yo traté de negarlo......  
  
Hasta ahora.  
  
Hoy le he dicho adiós......  
  
Hoy le he dejado libre.  
  
Le diría que lo siento, pero cuando amas, no existe "Lo siento".  
  
Y debo seguir adelante.  
  
Algunas creen que de amor se muere; pero yo creo que de amor se vive.  
  
Además, el verdadero amor nunca muere....  
  
Pero...si el amor nunca muere ¿cómo nace, de dónde, por qué...?...  
  
"El amor nace del todo y muere del nada" leí alguna vez...  
  
No dejo de creer a pesar de las heridas, de los anhelos destrozados.  
  
El amor simplemente es, no hay más...  
  
Así que......Te amo Harry Potter, lo hice, lo hago y lo haré.  
  
Dios te bendiga.  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger. 


	2. Delirios

La lluvia caía insistente sobre el empedrado de la calle, y por supuesto, también salpicaba su ventana melancólica.  
  
La joven se retiro un mechón castaño de la frente, con gesto ausente, y siguió mirando el paisaje de la ciudad de Roma sin expresión alguna.  
  
Era precisamente el día del año en que se volvía invulnerable a casi cualquier emoción...  
  
Casi a todas...  
  
Porque había una que aún la seguía a todas partes, incluso en ese día..es más, precisamente en ese día, aquella emoción se agudizaba.  
  
Y es que hace cuatro años, en un día justo como aquel, ella huyó de su primer y único amor.  
  
Pero ¿qué podía haber hecho?  
  
Aún se lo preguntaba, y la respuesta era invariablemente la misma.  
  
Había hecho lo correcto, porque no se puede retener a una persona sólo por coacción moral, o algo así.  
  
Pero caramba..¡aún dolía tanto!  
  
Especialmente; ESE DÍA.  
  
Después de haberle dejado una carta casi vacía de letras, con un pretexto bobo que hablaba de espacio y feminismo, se había desaparecido por completo del mundo mágico.  
  
Siempre supo que por él sería capaz de renunciar a todo, pero jamás imaginó que sería de aquella manera.  
  
Ahora estaba hecho, y no se arrepentía...no del todo.  
  
Sólo le punzaba la conciencia por las noches, cuando pensaba en todo el tiempo que le había hecho a perder a él.  
  
Si...¡qué egoísta había sido!  
  
Y ahora...¿qué sería de él?  
  
¿Se habría casado?  
  
Curvó la boca de repente, en una sonrisa amarga.  
  
-¡Basta ya, Hermione!- Se reprochó, levantándose bruscamente del alfeizar. Buscó con la mirada en la pequeña cocina algo que tomar que le hiciera olvidarse de aquel día y sobre todo de él.  
  
Ella no acostumbraba emborracharse, de hecho, apenas si probaba el vino en las reuniones sociales, pero en ese momento sintió que realmente necesitaba un trago que la sumiera en la hilarante inconciencia del licor.  
  
Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, pasando por un espejo que había colocado en el pasillo.  
  
Sin haberlo previsto, se detuvo en seco ante la imagen que el devolvía el objeto.  
  
A pesar de llevar el cabello enmarañado y los ojos algo hinchados de tanto estar acostada y llorar, Hermione tuvo que reconocerse con un dejo de ironía que lucia interesante. Ya fuera por la sombra de tristeza que llevaba o por el aire inteligente que la envolvía, pero, de hecho, había muchos hombres que la pretendían.  
  
Aquel pensamiento la hizo reír de verdad, pero no duró mucho su risa, porque se convirtió de repente en un sollozo, al recordar que Harry solía decirle entre broma y broma que tendría que inventar algún hechizo para que dejaran de mirarla de reojo cuando salían a pasear.  
  
Y ella que llegó a pensar que él sentía celos, y por lo tanto, que la amaba.  
  
Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo aún más, y salió a la calle, llevando en una mano la chaqueta, sin acordarse de ponérsela.  
  
Regresó rápidamente con tres botellas de vino tinto. Entró goteando, puesto que venía empapada, porque la llovizna se había convertido en tormenta.  
  
Casi de manera inconsciente destapó la botella y le dio un buen trago, sintiendo el agradable calor de la bebida bajar por su garganta.  
  
Apuró otro trago.y otro más.  
  
Su cabello escurría agua, y la ropa se la pegaba al cuerpo, así que optó por quitarse los pantalones y el suéter, quedando sólo en ropa interior, y un sencillo top por toda prenda.  
  
El vino se le subió rápido, y ya empezaba a poner música, y a cantar riéndose.  
  
-¡Al diablo Harry James Potter Evans!- Exclamó, ya medio borracha mientras seguía tomando de la por poco vacía botella.  
  
Sacó la cabeza por la ventana, para ver entre el agua que arreciaba la calle vacía. Se rió con fuerza, y siguió cantando, al tiempo que abría la segunda botella.  
  
Un golpe en seco de la puerta la sacó de su aparente euforia.  
  
-¡Malditos vecinos!- Se dijo, pensando que quizás la vendrían a molestar por el escándalo que armaba.  
  
Y sin recordar en ponerse algo encima, avanzó a trompicones hasta la puerta, abriéndola de par en par y a punto de gritar que la dejaran en paz.  
  
Pero el grito murió en sus labios y su cuerpo se tensó en estupefacción, sintiendo incluso que los efectos del alcohol diminuían a pasos agigantados.  
  
Frente a ella, y también empapado; estaba Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A:  
  
Lis-Jade-Black: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muchisimas gracias por tu review!!!!!!!!! Y este capítulo te lo dedico a ti por haberme escrito. Gracias y espero que te guste. 


	3. Luminosidades

El sol _parecería_ mucho, pero mucho más luminoso aquella mañana.

La mente de Hermione la previno de la cruda terrible que se avecinaba; y el primer pensamiento que tomó forma en su apenas desperezada conciencia fue el que no había cerrado alguna cortina, y por la brisa que empezaba a sentir en la cara, era seguro que estaría cerca de una ventana.

Pero los rayos de sol no hicieron el brusco efecto que ella esperaba.

Al contrario, el ambiente le era perfecto...claro, lo perfecto que podría ser para alguien con la primer resaca de alcaloides.

De no ser por las arcadas que subían y bajaban por su esófago, habría podido creer que seguía soñando.

Y quería seguir soñando.

Porque su sueño había sido maravilloso.

Soñaba que corría en un enorme parque de diversiones de la mano de Harry. Soñaba que subía a la montaña rusa y al carrusel y se mareaba de pura felicidad. Soñaba que Harry la levantaba en vilo, y daba vueltas con ella por el parque que se volvía a ratos el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, preparado para su Baile de Graduación.

Soñaba que caía con un Harry de diecisiete años sobre un edredón de plumas blancas como la nieve, y que reía sin parar mientras él le quitaba copos de heladas y azucaradas motas del cabello.

Pero el sueño acabó pronto.

NO estaba en un parque.

NO estaba en Hogwarts, ni en el Gran Comedor, ni en un albo colchón de plumas.

Y por supuesto NO estaba con Harry.

Pero en su adormecida y confundida cabeza, las imágenes de un Harry no de diecisiete años, sino de veintitrés, se le presentaban constantemente.

Y él no reía, sino que la miraba con resentimiento.

Y tampoco la tomaba en brazos para dar vueltas y vueltas, sino que...sino que...sino que ¿qué? No tenía idea, pero la sensación de haber estado en aquellos brazos fuertes y tiernos a la vez, no la dejaba en paz.

Apretó los párpados. La pesadez del sueño la estaba abandonando, y con ella la feliz inconciencia que la acompaña.

Pero lo que si volvía, todavía con renuencia, eran los recuerdos de la noche pasada.

Sabía que tendría resaca, lo sabía porque tenía la noción de haber estado tomando más de la cuenta.

Sabía que había estado tomando para olvidar...

Pero no sabía que había pasado después.

Se movió lo más lentamente que pudo, tratando de llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

Tratando de recordar.

Alguien había llamado a la puerta.

¿Un vecino molesto?

No...

¿Un compañero del trabajo, un vendedor ambulante?

No...

No había sido eso.

Hermione empezaba a tener una ligera sensación de malestar que no tenía algo que ver con su flamante cruda.

Era algo parecido a la...¿culpa?

No...

¡En absoluto!

¿Por qué iba a sentirse culpable?

Eso era casi absurdo.

Pero si... ahí estaba ese ligero sentimiento. Era culpa. Y era una culpa provocada por...¿algún recuerdo?

Un recuerdo, si. Eso tenia que ser. Porque en su cabeza iban y venían imágenes de los ojos de Harry mirándola de muchas maneras.

Y también estaba el asunto de la voz.

Escuchaba la voz de Harry, tal vez un poco más grave, pero era la voz de Harry.

La llamaba preocupado, como si ella estuviera en alguna situación peligrosa. Y después empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido, reprochándole el ser una vana sin corazón o algo así.

Aquel recuerdo le hizo sentir náuseas de nuevo

Se levantó con esfuerzo supremo, sentándose en la cama sin abrir los ojos, tratando de acomodar los cientos de fragmentos que su mente parecía bombardearle sin piedad.

Visos de lucidez, le indicaron al sentir la muelle tibieza sobre la que se hallaba, que estaba en su cama. ¿Cómo diablos llego ahí? Ni siquiera intento recordarlo, sabía que solo le dolería más la cabeza.

Gimió de nuevo y se ordenó encarar la realidad. Así que abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de cuidarse de que la luz no le agravara el estado en que se encontraba.

Pero nada pudo prevenirla para lo que vio frente a ella cuando tuvo la visión clara.

Y aquélla realidad la aterrorizó más que cualquier otra cosa sobre la tierra,

Frente a ella, sentado en el silloncito que tenía en su habitación, la miraba desde la penumbra de las cortinas cerradas, su amigo, antiguo novio y amor de su vida; Harry Potter.

Parpadeo tratando de despertar. Pero no, estaba bien despierta, a que se hacía la tonta. No era un sueño.

¿Qué podía decirle?

¿Un hola?

Muy soso.

¿Una explicación detallada de porque la había encontrado en aquel estado?

Muy desesperado

Un ¿qué haces aquí?

Muy grosero.

¿Mareada?-

Pues la cuestión fue resulta por el mismo Harry, que seguía sin moverse, con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla, respaldándose en el brazo del sillón, y la otra manteniendo la cortina cerrada, porque se había roto.

Hermione razonó los hechos con una profundidad ridícula, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Por qué se había roto el cortinero¿por qué Harry lo sostenía con cuidado, protegiéndola de la luz resplandeciente del sol¿por qué rayos Harry estaba en su habitación mirando su resaca y preguntándole si estaba mareada como si se hubieran visto el día anterior?

¿Qué diantre había pasado?

Un poco- Acertó a responder, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Bien...te prepararé un café-

Gracias. Espera un momento, no tienes por qué...es decir...tú...yo...-

No agradezcas. Te prepararé un café y después hablaremos; _tú y yo_-

El tono de su voz la dejó sin réplica. Cuando él se levantó y soltó la cortina, se interpuso entre ella y la luz que bañó la habitación a raudales. La miró desde su altura, que era bastante si tomamos en cuenta lo que había crecido y el hecho de que ella estaba sentada y sintiéndose muy pequeñita.

Te aconsejo que te des un baño, _creo que lo necesitas_-

Y salió sin más, haciéndola parpadear herida por la luminosidad. Dejándola con la sensación que era una idiota borracha perdida a punto de llorar de impotencia.

Hola!

Lamento sinceramente despegarme tanto de escribir, que es mi gran pasion. Pero a veces creo que no me queda tiempo

para hacer algo mio.

Muy lento ¿cierto? gracias por sus reviews. En el proximo espero poder contestarles ¡en serio! y tambien prometo

que habrá más dialogo.


End file.
